Optoelectronic control and supervision are increasingly wide-spread but, raise numerous problems when, especially in high-rate production industries, it is desired automatically to detect anomalies exhibited by objects circulating, for example, at high speed, at high rate, at an irregular frequency or, furthermore, under random brightness conditions.
For example, high speed circulation brings about, in numerous image taking apparatus and especially in conventional video cameras, deformations of the objects observed; the high rhythm is generally incompatible with video or equivalent standards of which the number of images per unit of time can be insufficient; the irregularity of appearance frequency of the objects in the field of observation brings about numerous disturbances, and especially irregular images, even partial images or the absence of the object in the picture-taking field. Furthermore, variations of different optical conditions (especially luminosity and transparency) in addition to the cinematographic irregularities set out herein-above, create supplementary difficulties when it is sought to analyze the images which are required to be as uniform and regular as possible.